


Chrysanthe non è una donna saggia

by aletheialoki



Series: Ancient Demigods [3]
Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Rielaborazione di un testo del fuffachallenge. Come già detto, la mia conoscenza dell'Antica Grecia è roba da wikipedia, quindi... be patient?
Series: Ancient Demigods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179908





	Chrysanthe non è una donna saggia

Chrysanthe non si considerava una donna saggia. Se fosse stata una donna saggia, probabilmente avrebbe imparato quando tenere la bocca chiusa: e invece, dopo tutti quegli anni di vita, continuava ad aprirla a sproposito. Cosa le fosse passato per la testa di sfidare Siderios, di parlare a quel modo, proprio non lo sapeva. Quello strano semidio solitario le faceva uscire cose di bocca che non avrebbe voluto dire, di continuo.

Era la mattina seguente, molto presto, e stava andando verso il mercato per prendere la colazione che avrebbe portato su, lungo la montagna. Era un percorso facile per un semidio, e Chrysanthe non faceva eccezione. Lo faceva già da diversi giorni, su richiesta di Helioron. O, per meglio dire, su proposta di Helioron. E tutti l'avevano trovata un'idea brillante. E Helioron aveva fatto quel sorrisetto divertito di quando sapeva _qualcosa_ e non voleva dirlo.  
Era difficile anche per lei misurare l'entità del fastidio che provava. I primi due giorni era stata sinceramente irritata. Per quale motivo dovesse essere sempre _lei_ a portare la colazione, proprio le sfuggiva, visto che stava lavorando per tutti loro... e poi, non poteva scendere a prendersela da solo? Poi era subentrata l'abitudine, e tutto sommato, il fabbro era una compagnia gradevole. Aveva la parlantina sciolta, col modo di fare di chi ama chiacchierare ma non ha avuto modo di farlo a lungo, ed era anche uno dei pochi uomini che le avessero mai rivolto delle scuse sincere, il che non era cosa che apprezzasse poco. Sembrava anche non fare particolare fatica a decifrare i suoi cambi d'umore; e questo l'aveva sorpresa molto più di tutto il resto. Non era esattamente un segreto, che il suo volto fosse poco espressivo e la sua voce monocorde. La maggior parte delle persone ne erano intimorite o, nel migliore dei casi, scoraggiate. Non lo faceva con intenzione, era qualcosa di intrinseco alla sua natura, per qualche motivo che le sfuggiva; anche se Eghydios le aveva detto che tendeva ad essere più espressiva, quando si concedeva un po' di vino. _Siderios è proprio benedetto dagli Dei_ , pensò, con una punta d'invidia. _È robusto e di bell'aspetto, ed è intelligente e di buona parlantina, e sembra una persona dal cuore buono. Fortunato lui!_ Sospirò sommessamente. Lei, per esempio, non si sentiva nessuna di quelle cose.   
Avrebbe voluto essere un po' più simile alla sua amica Leiria, che era figlia di Afrodite: lei era formosa e bella e agile, con una lunga chioma color dell'oro che attraeva l'occhio di chiunque la intravedesse, e che sapeva incantare il prossimo con cinque parole ed un sorriso.  
Lei non riusciva nemmeno a produrre il sorriso, figurarsi le cinque parole.  
Lungo la strada intravide Ampelos sgattaiolare fuori dalla finestra di una casa. Gli lanciò uno sguardo corrucciato, ma lui non vi fece caso e si avviò di buon passo verso l'abitazione dove avevano trovato ospitalità. Non è che disapprovasse gli... interessi di Ampelos, per così dire; dopotutto non era affar suo come o con chi il giovane passasse la notte. Solo, sarebbe stato un gradevole cambiamento non lasciarsi alle spalle una pletora di mariti infuriati, per una volta. D'altro canto, come aveva detto Eghydios quando gliene aveva parlato, “lo sai com'è fatto”. Non gli aveva nemmeno risposto.

Quando raggiunse il banco da cui aveva comprato, già nei giorni precedenti, la colazione, trovò che l'uomo le aveva già approntato il cestino. Era un uomo di mezz'età, ed era abbastanza evidente quanto fosse scandalizzato dal suo abbigliamento; d'altro canto, lei non aveva né la voglia né la possibilità di comprare un chitone più lungo, né tantomeno di produrlo. Che sussurrassero, scandalizzati. Che guardassero: erano solo gambe, che le servivano per correre e saltare, non poi dissimili dalle loro. Forse giusto un po' più pallide.  
«Buongiorno, donna.» L'uomo le porse il cesto con due mani, tenendo lo sguardo fisso in un punto casuale della sua fronte. Era quasi divertente, il modo in cui evitava di fissarla. Chrysanthe fece un cenno di saluto col capo, prese il cestino con una mano, senza fatica, e posò sul banco il suo pagamento.  
«Siamo a posto?», chiese, più per abitudine che per reale necessità. Dubitava che il prezzo fosse aumentato dal giorno prima. L'uomo, difatti, annuì, e Chrysanthe si diresse alla montagna col suo cesto in mano.

Si accorse di essere stata seguita dopo una decina di passi, ma finse di nulla. Sperava che, chiunque fosse, avrebbe capito che non era il caso di importunarla. Quando, arrivata a metà strada, si rese conto che ancora era seguita, si fermò e poggiò a terra il cesto con un sospiro, voltandosi subito dopo.  
Tre uomini stavano risalendo il sentiero. Sembravano uomini di fatica, robusti e alti, e quando la videro ferma si avvicinarono più di fretta. Quando furono a cinque cubiti da lei, parlò ad alta voce.  
«Sarà meglio che vi fermiate lì.» Uno degli uomini, che aveva i capelli più ricci degli altri due, la guardò accigliato.  
«Non ti hanno insegnato le maniere, donna?», la rimproverò.  
«Non sono brava ad imparare.» Gli rivolse il proprio sguardo più infastidito, ed ebbe il piacere di vederlo impallidire leggermente. «Perché mi state seguendo?» Li vide parlare fra di loro a bassa voce. Avrebbe potuto ascoltarli, se ne avesse avuto la voglia, ma proprio le mancava. _Potrei correre su per il sentiero, e lasciarli qui a parlare_ , pensò, con una punta di divertimento. _Non suderei nemmeno_. Poi si voltarono di nuovo a guardarla e presero ad avanzare di nuovo.  
Poteva immaginare, senza particolare sforzo di immaginazione, cosa volessero. Non divertimento; più probabilmente una schiava da rivendere ad Atene, in qualche bordello. Una donna dai capelli rossi vendeva bene, per quanto ne sapeva. Che importa cosa volesse lei? Sentì la rabbia contorcersi nel petto. L'avrebbe soffocata, normalmente; costretta a spegnersi. Ma non questa volta.  
La manciata di semi cadde fra le pietre con l'aria innocua che i semi hanno quasi sempre. Smisero di apparire innocui quando le piante sbocciarono con violenza inaudita, avvolgendosi attorno alle caviglie dei tre uomini, risalendo lungo il torso e raggiungendo il collo. Una volta immobilizzati, si avvicinò con calma apparente, appena consapevole degli asfodeli che stavano sbocciando attorno ai suoi piedi.  
I tre erano immobilizzati fra molteplici strati di steli, radici e rampicanti, l'unica parte del volto ben visibile erano gli occhi, colmi di terrore. Poteva percepire lo sforzo delle piante per tenerli, per contrastare gli strattoni che cercavano di dare. _Potrei ucciderli, qui e ora_ , pensò in un impeto di rabbia. Si costrinse a respirare a fondo. _Che disonore sarebbe, per me._  
«Sembrava facile, vero?», chiese, fissandoli uno dopo l'altro. Non risposero. Non avrebbero potuto, comunque; ma dubitava che avrebbero avuto qualcosa da dire, in ogni caso. Si avvicinò ulteriormente. «La prossima volta che avrete una simile idea su una donna», sibilò minacciosa, «la lascerete stare e andrete a pregare, o vi assicuro che io lo saprò. E ci saranno conseguenze.» Non era vero, ovviamente; non era una dea, da sapere sempre cosa facesse qualcuno. Ma loro non lo sapevano. Le bastava questo. Deglutì la rabbia, voltandosi e dando le spalle ai tre; raccolto il cesto, riprese la salita come se nulla fosse, fino a raggiungere la grotta dove Siderios viveva.  
Lui era fermo sull'imboccatura della grotta, e sembrava la stesse aspettando. L'idea, per qualche motivo, la fece sorridere; Chrysanthe accelerò il passo, fino a raggiungere il figlio di Efesto.

«Buongiorno, Chrysanthe», la salutò lui, un sorriso che illuminava gli occhi castani di pagliuzze verdi e dorate, come la luce che passa fra le foglie dei boschi al mezzogiorno. «Sei un po' in ritardo.»  
«Chiedo venia, Siderios», rispose, porgendogli il cesto, «sono stata trattenuta.» Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e andò a sedere sui ciottoli, vicino al ruscello che scorreva a qualche piede dalla grotta. Lei gli sedette accanto, la seduta ammorbidita dal muschio che coprì all'improvviso le pietre.  
«Qualcosa di grave?» Fece per negare, ma si trovò a rifletterci. Non era mai stata davvero in pericolo, ed era sicura che non lo sarebbe stata nemmeno quando, fra un po', sarebbe discesa lungo il sentiero. Ciononostante, si sentiva turbata. _Penserà male di me, se lo ammetto?_ , si chiese, preoccupata.  
«Non... non è stato pericoloso», rispose quindi, cauta, cercando di saggiare il terreno.  
«Ma è stato sgradevole?», chiese ancora lui, rabbuiandosi.  
«Per... certi versi», ammise, incerta. «Ti è mai successo che qualcosa ti accadesse, e tu non sapessi del tutto cosa pensarne?», chiese quindi, prendendo dalla scarsella una mandorla e giocherellandoci. Poteva sentire la potenzialità del seme, tutta la sua voglia di vivere.  
«Talvolta», ammise lui, prendendosi qualche momento per mangiare un fico. _Ma nessuno ti ha mai pensato meno che umano_ , pensò Chrysanthe, con tanta forza che quasi ebbe timore che si sentisse. Invece, per distrarsi, afferrò la treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla, guardandola sovrappensiero. _Avere il mio valore deciso da un dettaglio su cui nemmeno ho controllo_ , pensò, sentendo di nuovo la rabbia risvegliarsi. «Cos'è successo?» La voce di Siderios la distolse dal pensiero.  
«Ah... niente», si trovò a rispondere, anche se non era per nulla vero; lo sguardo fisso sul ruscello. «Degli uomini mi hanno seguita sul sentiero... cercavano una schiava da rivendere.»  
«Stai bene?» Siderios batté le palpebre, accennò un sorriso imbarazzato. «Scusa, non so perché l'ho chiesto.» Chrysanthe rispose solo con un cenno del capo.  
«Sono solo...» Esitò.  
«Arrabbiata?» La domanda la sorprese abbastanza da farle alzare lo sguardo. Trovò l'accenno di un sorriso sul suo volto. «Si vede, sai.» _La maggior parte delle persone non lo vede_ , pensò; poi annuì.  
«Un po'.» Cercò di riordinare i propri pensieri. «È... frustrante. Le persone mi guardano e pensano: “è solo una donna”...»  
«Ma tu sei una semidea», concluse lui.  
«No! Cioè, sì», Chrysanthe si passò una mano sul volto, in difficoltà. «Non... non lo so. Non sono sicura sia il punto. Non so perché mi irrita così tanto.» Un respiro profondo. «Scusami. Non dovrei- non volevo guastare la mattinata.»  
«Non hai rovinato niente!» Siderios accennò una risata. «Figurati... sono sempre felice di avere compagnia!» Le rivolse un sorriso smagliante, e lei accennò un sorriso in risposta. Era difficile restare seri quando lui sorrideva così. «Ma... lasciami finire di mangiare, e poi ho qualcosa da mostrarti», proseguì, all'improvviso pieno di entusiasmo. Divorò il contenuto del cestino in pochi attimi, e poi scattò in piedi, una focaccetta d'orzo ancora in mano, porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Chrysanthe la prese e si tirò in piedi, scoprendo con propria sorpresa di essergli più vicina di quanto non avesse notato. _Odora di metallo_ , registrò una parte della sua mente, _e di sapone_. E, ovviamente, c'era il calore, che poteva sentire anche senza toccarlo. Non che lei avesse esperienza in materia, ma Leiria, che esperienza ne aveva molta di più, le aveva raccontato che i figli di Efesto tendevano ad essere più caldi degli altri, al tatto.  
Fu solo un momento, così rapido che un battito di palpebre sarebbe parso più lungo; poi Siderios mosse un passo indietro, lei fece lo stesso, e vi fu una breve pausa di incerto silenzio, in cui il ruscello stesso parve abbassare la sua voce cristallina.  
«Cosa dovevi mostrarmi?» La sua voce le sembrò disperatamente alta, come se avesse gridato, ma lui non parve notarlo, e si limitò ad aprire la bocca, richiuderla, e poi riaprirla e parlare.  
«Sì. Giusto. Di qua», e così dicendo si voltò e si diresse verso la grotta. L'aria del mattino le parve all'improvviso più fredda per contrasto. _Stupida, stupida Chrysanthe!_ , si sgridò, nonostante lei per prima fosse incerta sulla situazione. _L'avrai messo a disagio, di sicuro._ Come biasimarlo? Non si faceva illusioni di essere ciò che gli uomini desideravano. Cacciò il pensiero dalla mente, inoltrandosi nella penombra.

La forgia era calda, anche se non quanto il giorno prima, quando aveva capito come unire il seme germogliato al suo pettorale. Siderios si chinò a prendere qualcosa, e poi le porse le impugnature di due xiphos di Bronzo Celeste, tenendo le lame poggiate sui polsi.  
Le lame, che erano corte come usavano gli spartani, ricordavano la forma di foglie, ed erano così lucide da potercisi quasi specchiare. L'elsa di entrambe era modellata come una rosa, i petali così ben distinti l'uno dall'altro da far sembrare che al tatto dovesse essere tanto soffice quanto una vera; d'istinto, Chrysanthe portò una mano a sfiorare la rosa che le teneva i capelli lontano dal volto. Siderios aveva avvolto l'impugnatura di cuoio, ed il pomo aveva la forma di una mandorla. Li prese con reverenza, soppesandoli, mentre lui si sporgeva a prendere due foderi.

«Sono... sono straordinari, Siderios», mormorò, con una stretta alla gola. Era la prima volta che qualcuno creava un oggetto per lei; di sicuro era la più bella e curata che avesse mai ricevuto, e si trovò a deglutire a vuoto. «Non... non avevo mai visto qualcosa di così bello. Sarò onorata di usare queste armi.» Sostituì i foderi a quelli dei suoi coltelli, che gli porse. La soddisfazione sul volto del semidio aveva qualcosa di trascendentale... e poi si spense, da un momento all'altro, lasciandola confusa. _Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?_  
«Domani dovrei riuscire a finire l'equipaggiamento di Ampelos.» Siderios si voltò e poggiò la mano sulla forgia, dandole le spalle. «E poi potrete ripartire.» Oh. Non si sentiva di biasimare il suo cambio di umore. Sapeva per esperienza quanto potesse pesare la solitudine, e Siderios sembrava qualcuno che, ancor più di lei, apprezzava la presenza di altri. Per qualche momento rimase in silenzio, riflettendo. _Beh, se non volevano che prendessi decisioni, dovevano venirci loro, a portargli la colazione_ , si disse alla fine.  
«Potresti partire con noi», rispose quindi, fingendo una disinvoltura che non provava affatto. «Non c'è nulla di particolare che ti trattenga qui, dopotutto.» Lui si voltò, con una luce di speranza negli occhi; si fece, però, subito di nuovo serio, e scosse il capo con riluttanza.  
«Non vorrei interferire con le vostre profezie, o-» Chrysanthe non riuscì a impedirsi una mezza risata. Lui le lanciò uno sguardo corrucciato.  
«Non c'è nessuna profezia, Siderios», gli rispose. «Non... non ufficiale, ecco.»  
«...in che senso, scusa?» Si voltò di nuovo a guardarla, e non per la prima volta dall'inizio di quel viaggio, Chrysanthe sentì un misto di divertimento ed imbarazzo. Si umettò le labbra asciutte, a disagio.  
«Prima che partissimo...» Esitò. «Ti prego, tutto ciò che sto per dirti deve restare un segreto fra noi. Non può saperlo nessuno, specialmente non-» S'interruppe all'improvviso. _Soprattutto non Eghydios_ , aveva detto Chirone, _o la sua sete di gloria lo spingerà a fare sciocchezze_. Eghydios era il suo più caro amico, ed il più di vecchia data, ma la sua ansia di impressionare sua madre era... solo leggermente eccessiva, ecco. «Nessuno, in assoluto», concluse gravemente.  
«Hai la mia parola, ovviamente. È qualcosa di così grave?»  
«Non esattamente.» Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, mentre riordinava i pensieri. «Quando siamo partiti...», cominciò quindi, fissando lo sguardo sulla gola di Siderios, che le sembrava un punto sufficientemente neutrale, «Chirone mi ha voluto parlare in privato, e mi ha detto che c'è una profezia», spiegò quindi, «ma che gli era stato detto che non doveva comunicarcela, per nessun motivo.»  
«Non ho mai sentito niente di simile», borbottò Siderios.  
«Nemmeno io», ammise lei. «Ma so per certo che Chirone non mi ha mentito. Mi ha detto di non parlarne con nessuno degli altri», proseguì quindi, «perché parlarne avrebbe alterato il corso degli eventi.»  
«Non è proprio quello, il punto?», chiese Siderios, con una punta d'ironia nel tono. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Col Fato e coi profeti c'è poco da discutere, lo sai.»  
«Vero», sospirò lui. «A te l'ha riferita?» Chrysanthe scosse il capo. «Capisco», mormorò lui, pensoso, e per qualche momento stettero in silenzio. «Potrei comunque interferire», riprese poi Siderios, con riluttanza.  
«Oppure no.» Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ma non possiamo saperlo...»  
«Che è il punto. Non possiamo saperlo, o altererà le nostre decisioni.» Poteva vedere l'incertezza sul volto di Siderios, e rimpianse per un momento di avergli confidato della profezia misteriosa. _Cedi, testone!_ , pensò frustrata. «Non credo che Chirone ci abbia mandati qui solo per farci vedere che fabbro eccezionale tu fossi», insistette quindi, portando alla luce un dubbio che si portava dietro fin dal principio del viaggio. «Vi sono altri fabbri, altri figli di Efesto, anche al Campo; vi sono altri, ma noi siamo stati mandati proprio qui, e sono certa non sia un caso.»  
«Lo pensi davvero?»  
«Ne sono certa.» Più ci pensava, più le sembrava l'unica opzione possibile. Perché, altrimenti, mandarli proprio lì, da quella persona? Lui non rispose subito, e Chrysanthe esitò. «Magari vuoi pensarci», cominciò a dire, ma lui le parlò sopra.  
«Va bene.» Lei batté le palpebre, sconcertata. Siderios accennò un sorriso. «Ma prima, devo finire l'equipaggiamento di Ampelos.»  
«Ovviamente.» Chrysanthe fece per voltarsi. «Allora a do-»  
«No, no, aspetta!» Lui allungò una mano, come per fermarla; la ritirò subito dopo. «Volevo ringraziarti. Ricordo ancora un po' di buone maniere, sai», scherzò. Dopo giorni di uomini che si comportavano come se la sua gentilezza fosse dovuta e ovvia, il ringraziamento le strappò un sorriso. Non che Eghydios o Helioron – o perfino Ampelos, anche se sapeva essere impertinente – fossero scorretti nei suoi confronti. Ma il resto del mondo...

«Non mi devi alcun ringraziamento, Siderios.» Lui aggrottò la fronte.  
«Dissento, se mi permetti.» Lo vide esitare, con l'aria di vago disagio di chi deve parlare di qualcosa di personale. «La solitudine di questi anni... mi è pesata un po' più di quanto realizzassi», ammise quindi, a mezza voce, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo volto. «Sai, a volte cerchi di non badare a certe cose, ma...» Si strinse nelle spalle. «Quindi quella che mi fai è un'offerta di un certo- un certo valore, per me, e ti ringrazio» Mosse una mano verso di lei, ma la riabbassò prima di toccarla, e Chrysanthe si trovò a soffocare un leggero disappunto. _Oh, smettila_ , si disse, irritata con sé stessa.  
«Sono lieta che viaggeremo assieme», rispose invece, che era poi la verità. «Almeno ci sarà qualcuno in più, a tenere d'occhio Ampelos», aggiunse scherzosa. Siderios rise, e Chrysanthe si sentì irrazionalmente felice e leggera, con un senso di calore alla bocca dello stomaco che preferì ignorare.  
«Sembra il tipo di persona che ne ha bisogno, in effetti!» Ora che aveva deciso sembrava molto più rilassato, e le sorrise con disinvoltura, come se la tristezza di prima non fosse mai esistita.  
«La partenza dai villaggi è la cosa peggiore», sospirò Chrysanthe, poggiando sovrappensiero la schiena alla fresca parete della grotta.  
«Oh, no!» Lui scattò in avanti e le fece cenno di staccarsi. «Non... ecco, non è il caso di appoggiarsi, qui», le disse, schiarendosi la voce. _...ovviamente_ , pensò, rassegnata. _La fuliggine. Sono un'idiota._  
«Sono sporca?», chiese quindi, dandogli le spalle. Lo sentì battere la stoffa fra le sue scapole con la mano.  
«Niente di grave. Che dicevi dei villaggi?» Chrysanthe prese un respiro profondo.  
«Ampelos ama...» Tentennò, cercando un modo indiretto per dirlo. «Ampelos ama molte cose», cominciò alla fine.  
«Il vino», buttò lì Siderios.  
«E le belle donne», aggiunse lei. «E gli uomini attraenti. Molto.»  
«Oh... _Oh!_ E immagino non parliamo di prostituzione, vero?»  
«Temo di no.» Siderios tirò un respiro fra i denti.  
«E quindi... lasciate i villaggi inseguiti da padri e mariti con zappe e coltelli in mano?», chiese quindi, l'ilarità che danzava negli occhi. Suo malgrado, Chrysanthe sentì le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso.  
«Non ancora. Ma se dovessero unirsi e formare una lega, non avremo speranze.» Lui scoppiò a ridere, il capo reclinato all'indietro.  
«Dèi! Posso immaginarlo benissimo, inseguito dagli uomini armati!» Poi si fece più serio. «Mi spiace per loro. Un po'.» Chrysanthe non rispose. C'era poco che potesse dire, e molte cose che la infastidivano. «Ma immagino che a te non spiaccia molto, mh?», aggiunse, con un accenno di sorriso sul volto.  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?» Si sforzò di mantenere un tono neutro. Il mezzo sorriso di Siderios si ampliò di poco.  
«Non saprei proprio cosa mi abbia dato l'idea che tu non abbia pazienza per la maggior parte degli uomini, Chrysanthe. Davvero, non ne ho idea!» Lei distolse lo sguardo, a disagio.  
«Oh, smettila.» Si guardò le mani, piccole e ruvide, così poco femminili. «Non sono divertita. Quelle donne soffriranno, per quello che è successo. Non- non mi diverte. Ampelos non ci pensa, ecco tutto.» Ci fu un breve silenzio.  
«Non penso lo faccia con cattiveria.»  
«L'ortica ti punge con cattiveria?», ritorse lei. Siderios parve sorpreso dalla domanda, e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Suppongo di no», ammise. «Ma segue la sua natura, così come facciamo tutti noi.»  
«Che è il motivo per cui non dico nulla», sospirò Chrysanthe. «Ampelos segue la sua natura, e non posso rimproverarlo per questo. Ma non deve piacermi per forza.» Prese un respiro profondo. «Ti chiedo perdono per questo discorso spiacevole.»  
«Non scusarti.» Lui accennò un sorriso. «Mi fa piacere comprenderti meglio.» E Chrysanthe, per qualche motivo, si sentì di nuovo felice e confusa.


End file.
